Siempre
by Tsuki Lawliet
Summary: Han transcurrido dos años desde la cuarta guerra ninja. Pero ni por asomo el futuro está escrito. Sakura y Sasuke tendrán un encuentro que les cambiará la vida para siempre. Entren, pasen y lean. SasuSaku 100%.


Hola queridos lectores, el fic se sitúa un par de años después de la cuarta guerra ninja. Les recomiendo leerla con esta canción de fondo: A Thousand Years de Christina Perri. (Amo esa canción, es hermosa :3).

Disclaimer: Naruto ni sus personajes me pertenecen, es obra del inigualable mangaka Masashi Kishimoto.

Sin más que decir los invito a pasar a leer. Espero que les guste ;).

* * *

><p><strong>Siempre<strong>

Tsuki Lawliet

…

-Sasuke-kun regresa a casa, por favor- Lo miró a los ojos con firmeza, él se sorprendió por su resolución, pero no dio muestra de ello. Su rostro no reflejaba nada, pero aquella persona parecía que lo conocía mejor de lo que él a sí mismo. Sus miradas se entrelazaron por lo que pareció una eternidad, sin embargo...

Necesitaba decir algo, moverse, lo que fuera con tal de romper el nexo que los unía. Las miradas decían lo más profundo de sus corazones al otro, el lazo forjado entre ambos –a pesar de los años, la incertidumbre y el sufrimiento- sobrevivió haciéndose más fuerte de lo que era en esa época y como antaño no hacía falta llenar el silencio para hablar. Solo se miraban y pasaba de todo...

Solo que esta vez…

Solo esta vez quería dar la espalda para no seguir ahondando en sus ojos verdes. Había demasiada franqueza, comprensión y otras cosas que se negaba a reconocer. Pero resistió como pudo antes de que ella apartara la mirada hacia un lado.

Ella se apoyó en la baranda del puente y mirando al ocaso le dijo - Así que no piensas decir nada – silencio – Ya veo, supongo que esa es tu respuesta – más silencio. El viento empezó a soplar con brío arrastrando las hojas doradas del otoño. Contempló la escena un momento y luego la observó a ella. A Sakura. La chica molesta que no sabía cuando parar, esperando serenamente la llegada del anochecer.

Resopló para sus adentros. Serena, claro. Lo sabía. Diablos, esta mujer nunca supo mentir, pensó exasperado. Estaba herida, podía decirlo por el brillo distante en sus ojos. Pero como siempre, cuando se trataba de decir las cosas… no lo hacía y creaba situaciones como esta – suspiró- sabía que él era la causa de su tristeza, ella simplemente era tan fácil de leer. O quizás…no. Había algo que lo intrigaba desde hace mucho, se preguntaba ¿Por qué ella seguía ahí, esperando, por qué no se rendía? Después de lo ocurrido nadie hubiera podido cuestionarla, él no era una persona adecuada para estar con nadie, esa era cierto. Pero aun así…

Aun después de dos largos años, seguían sin decir demasiado. Era como si nunca hubiera ocurrido nada, como si el pasado que los separaba no estuviera. Pero lo sabía mejor. Siempre estaría para recordarles el por qué no debían estar juntos. La razón frente a la impulsividad. La brecha que marcaba el antes y después de ambos. Un ancla al presente. Que ambos quisieran suprimir ese tiempo oscuro e intentaran crear una burbuja con los "si hubiera…" era un recurso válido pero inútil. Se daba cuenta de que sin importar la naturaleza de su vínculo y los sentimientos compartidos, de alguna manera se las arreglaría para romperle el corazón, como siempre. Siempre. Una palabra que odiaba. Porque significaba un ciclo interminable de frustración. Implicaba que le haría daño aun sin quererlo. Y como siempre, las palabras que quería decir se quedaron atoradas en su garganta. Si fuese franco consigo mismo, admitiría que tenía miedo. El miedo visceral de corresponder a aquellos sentimientos…

Se detuvo un momento. ¿Qué sentía por ella? ¿Tal vez compañerismo, amistad, amor? Quién sabe. Sentimientos que brotan desde un lugar olvidado dentro de sí. Hasta allí se arriesgaría a especular. Su existencia pero no su naturaleza. Un sentimiento sin nombre.

- Sakura – Ella le miro sorprendida. Él suspiró y fijo su vista en el cielo estrellado. – ¿Qué estás esperando de mí? – luego fijo su mirada en ella, tratando de predecir su respuesta. Hubo un momento de silencio, el viento mecía sus cabellos rosas y mirándole a los ojos le respondió:

– Te equivocas, yo no espero nada de ti – silencio. Intrigado esperó – si lo hiciera es como si de alguna forma estuviera quitándote la elección-silencio y luego su rostro se transformó en una faz de dulzura – Se por lo que has pasado, todo lo que has sufrido y se lo que otros han intentado tomar de ti. No tengo ninguna expectativa, mis sentimientos... no son una sucesión de esperanzas, yo no espero nada de ti, yo solo… quiero hacerte llegar mis sentimientos… para hacerte un poco feliz, para consolarte y... estar a tu lado siempre que tu me necesites- silencio – Sasuke -kun. Te amo porque es el deseo de mi corazón hacerlo…yo, yo no espero que tú me correspondas – dijo esto último susurrando. Sasuke sin argumento ante su inesperada declaración, se limitó a observarla. Ella, con sus mejillas suavemente ruborizadas resaltadas por el brillo de sus ojos verdes. Curiosamente, su corazón se aceleró ante esta visión.

Ella era…realmente hermosa. Pero antes lo matarían antes de que se atreviera a decírselo. Eso era un pensamiento que guardaría para sí. La miro fijamente, pero ella al cabo de un instante desvío sus ojos, nerviosa. Sonrió levemente. Sakura era…tan Sakura.

Sintió una especie de calor inundarle aquel punto frío en su pecho, deshelándolo por dentro. Atraído por esa sensación se acercó a la fuente de que aquel calor que le llamaba, que le recordaba al hogar. Uno que había perdido hacía mucho tiempo…

Puso ambas manos en los hombros de la chica, extrañada con su cercanía, lo miró y sus ojos se quedaron prendados en los de él. Ambos sumergidos en una íntima conexión, que fue el preludio de un beso que nació de sus almas y floreció con el contacto entre sus labios. Fue un roce ínfimo, pero tan intenso que sintieron una suave corriente eléctrica recorrerles el cuerpo entero. Sonrojados, se contemplaron el uno al otro sorprendidos.

Ella se acercó más y su corazón latió aun más feroz. Rozó sus mejillas con sus dedos, acariciándolo con una dulzura que lo cautivó por completo, luego tomó su rostro entre sus manos y sus orbes jades lo atraparon en un mar de ternura. El amor que decía sentir por él…era tan claro. Lo dejó sin aliento. Embelesado, se dejó abrigar por el, olvidando las razones que lo separaban de ella, alejando de su mente esas excusas creadas por sus miedos.

Ella lo besó y él le correspondió como un hombre hambriento de cariño y calidez. Tomó lo que ofrecía y a su vez lo devolvió. Sintió como si estuviera alimentándose de la luz del sol, como un campo yermo y helado preparándose para el nacimiento de la primavera. La besó con intensidad, tratando de saciar una vida entera sin amor. Tomando aquellos sentimientos entre ellos, calmando la tormenta en su interior, alumbrando los oscuros recovecos de su frío corazón, desvaneciendo la soledad y la tristeza de la cual era prisionero.

El tiempo transcurría, pero ambos amantes lo sintieron como instante que deseaban alargar por siempre. La falta de aire los separó levemente. Se miraron, enfrentando el negro contra el verde, maravillados ante lo que estaban descubriendo.

Sasuke la contempló. Su rostro ruborizado, aquellos ojos brillantes y sus labios rosados e hinchados por sus besos. De improviso, la respuesta lo alcanzó desde lo más recóndito de su ser.

La amaba. Estaba enamorado de esa mujer molesta, hermosa, tierna y valiente. Así en su conjunto, con todos sus defectos y virtudes; Sasuke Uchiha amaba a Sakura Haruno. Con esta revelación, llegó el conocimiento inherente de que no podría separarse más de ella. Sin importar que, no la dejaría de nuevo. Nunca.

- Sakura – en un torpe impulso la abrazó y la aferró contra él. Se acercó a su oído y le susurró como si estuviera contándole un secreto – tu eres mi hogar. El lugar al que siempre regresaré, el que anhelaré en mis noches frías. -silencio- Sakura...tu eres el hogar al que siempre quiero volver. – estás últimas palabras fueron casi inaudibles sin embargo los sentimientos enlazados a ellas, hicieron que aquellos ojos verdes se llenaran de lágrimas. Lágrimas que brotaron como una lluvia de primavera, que desprendían en cada gota, una increíble felicidad.

Sakura se separó un poco de él, aun con sus ojos brillantes, le sonrió radiante y con todo su amor le dijo –Sasuke –kun… Okaeri**. -.

Él le devolvió el gesto con una sonrisa que Sakura nunca había visto. Una sonrisa tan sincera que podría despejar las nubes negras en el cielo y dejar paso a la brillante luz del sol. Igualmente emocionado, él le respondió – Sakura…Tadaima*. -.

…

* * *

><p>Nota del autor:<p>

* Tadaima [ただいま]: Expresión que se utiliza para anunciar el regresa a tu casa, significa "soy yo".

**Okaeri [おかえり]: En respuesta a la expresión anterior, se emplea Okaeri que significa "hola".

...

Les confieso, a pesar de que el título no me terminó de convencer, me encantó hacer este fic. Espero que les haya gustado tanto como a mi me gustó hacerlo.

Muchísimas gracias por leer,nos leemos en próximas historias.

Besitos.

Tsuki Lawliet.


End file.
